dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Conroy
Kevin Conroy is best known for playing Batman in various movies, television shows and video games. In 1973 he earned a full scholarship to the Juilliard School 's famous drama division. While there he almost ended up rooming with future Superman actor Christopher Reeve but ended up rooming with Robin Williams who was in the same acting group as Kevin Conroy. Kevin Conroy, Robin Williams and Kelsey Gramer were in the same acting group. DC Comics Filmography Batman : The Animated Series - Batman / Bruce Wayne, Thomas Wayne and other additional voices Batman : Mask of the Phantasm - Batman / Bruce Wayne Batman & Mr. Freeze : SubZero - Batman / Bruce Wayne The Adventures of Batman & Robin (video game) - Batman Superman : The Animated Series - Batman / Bruce Wayne The New Batman Adventures - Batman / Bruce Wayne Batman Beyond - Bruce Wayne Batman Beyond : Return of the Joker - Batman / Bruce Wayne The Zeta Project - Bruce Wayne Batman : Vengeance (video game) - Batman Justice League - Batman / Bruce Wayne & High Council Hawk Static Shock - Batman / Bruce Wayne Batman : Rise of Sin Tzu (video game) - Batman Batman : Mystery of the Batwoman - Batman / Bruce Wayne Justice League Unlimited - Batman / Bruce Wayne & The Crimson Avenger & Joe Chill & Thomas Wayne & Atom - Smasher & Commander Steel The Batman - John Grayson Batman : Gotham Knight - Batman / Bruce Wayne Batman : Arkham Asylum (video game) - Batman Superman / Batman : Public Enemies - Batman / Bruce Wayne Batman : The Brave and the Bold - Batman of Zur - En- Arrh & the Phantom Stranger Superman / Batman : Apocalypse - Batman / Bruce Wayne DC Universe Online (video game) - Batman / Bruce Wayne & Dr. Thomas Elliot / Hush Batman : Arkham City (video Game) - Batman / Bruce Wayne & Hush Justice League : Doom - Batman / Bruce Wayne Injustice : Gods Among Us (video game) - Batman / Bruce Wayne Justice League : The Flashpoint Paradox - Batman / Bruce Wayne Tales of Metropolis (DC Nation Short) - Batman Batman : Assault on Arkham - Batman / Bruce Wayne Batman : Strange Days (DC Nation Short) - Batman Batman Beyond (DC Nation Short) - Bruce Wayne Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:Batman : Mask of the Phantasm Category:Superman : The Animated Series Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Batman Beyond Category:Batman Beyond : Return of the Joker Category:The Zeta Project Category:Justice League Category:Static Shock Category:Batman : Mystery of the Batwoman Category:Justice League Unlimited Category:The Batman Category:Batman : Gotham Knight Category:Superman / Batman : Public Enemies Category:Batman : The Brave and the Bold Category:Superman / Batman : Apocalypse Category:Justice League : Doom Category:Justice League : The Flashpoint Paradox Category:DC Nation Shorts Category:Tales of Metropolis (DC Nation Short) Category:Batman & Mr. Freeze : SubZero Category:Batman : Assault on Arkham Category:Superman / Batman film series Category:Batman : Strange Days (DC Nation Short) Category:Batman Beyond (DC Nation Short) Category:Kevin Conroy